1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a portable electric cutting and scoring saw to be used by an experienced cabinet maker where laminates or veneers that are to be cut lie on the top surface or on the top and bottom surfaces of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many cutting and scoring saws of the large industrial bench type available on the market. These bench type cutting and scoring saws are designed for a factory that manufactures furniture or kitchen cabinets. Some of these manufacturers are Altendorf, Grand Rapids, Mich.; Frama-Tech Inc., Paramount, Calif.; Magic s.p.a., Modena, Italy; Kunang Yung Machinery Co. Ltd, Taiwan R.O.C.; Holz, Jersey City, N.J. and Griggio, Palova, Italy.
All of these above companies manufacture equipment that have a separate motor for the cutting and scoring saw; some of the cutting saws use motors as large as 10 H.P. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,535 describes and claims a scoring saw assembly for use with a conventional bench saw having a table with a longitudinal opening.
In addition, there are portable saws with devices attached thereto that provide a sharp scoring wheel mounted ahead of the cutting saw that cuts into the outer surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,390 describes a scoring attachment on a spring arm that forces the wheel into the surface as the portable saw is pushed across the workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,147 describes an attachment containing two scoring wheels mounted ahead of the cutting saw where the two wheels score a width equal to the saw cut. Again, the saw must be pushed by the operator and the scoring wheels are spring biased. None of the above patents have a portable powered scoring saw as in the present invention that is also adjustable for depth and angle of cut. In addition, none of the above patents have a portable powered scoring saw as in the present invention that contains a removable and replaceable motor and also a battery power-pack. What is needed is a portable electrical powered cutting saw in combination with a powered scoring saw that can be used on-the-job by a skilled cabinet maker when cutting laminates or veneer. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the invention, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.